1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a guide tube utilized as a tool capable of guiding the assembly of coaxial cable conductors to an end connector in a simple operation and, furthermore, the said guide tube can be carried by working personnel and is capable of continuous and repeated usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cable television systems(CATV),subscription television systems(STV), and master antenna television systems(MATV), terminal, and other systems, the signals are transmitted by means of coaxial cable. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional coaxial cable connector of such systems is comprised of the coaxial cable 10 itself and an end connector 11; the installation personnel must effectively insert the cable 10 into the end connector 11 such that the center conductor 12 and the dielectric 13 are inserted through the inside of a hollow body 14 of the end connector 11, while the braided conductor 15 and the outer jacket 16 are sleeved around the extended rear section 17 of the hollow body 14 and, finally, a ring 18 is crimped over the coaxial cable 10 to bind it firmly to the extended rear section 17; however, since the inner diameter of the said hollow body 14 is slightly larger that the outer diameter of the dielectric 13, the installation personnel have an extremely difficult time inserting the dielectric 13 into the hollow body 14; furthermore, if the braided conductor 15 is in a state of disarray, the installation personnel experience further difficulty while inserting the dielectric 13 through the hollow body 14, which poses tremendous installation problems; as such, the industry is currently awaiting a solution to the said shortcomings to increase competitiveness.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the inventor herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience accumulated while engaged in the production and marketing of related products which, following continuous testing and refinements, finally culminated in the development the guide tube of invention herein.